


Last thing before I go

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Tapes keep rolling like the road before him





	Last thing before I go

The tapes keep rolling  
As the days get longer .  
A father records   
While a son continues to play.  
A warning follows like a limping dog   
Into adulthood, though it is false.  
Father passes the recorder to son, with a painful lesson.  
Unlike the father, the young voice radiates happiness.

Then, youth delivered a cruel blow.  
He fell in love.   
A angel cuts through the man until his final days.  
Oh, if only the grassy hills could talk.  
The stories would be laid down softly   
like the love the lovers made beneath the stars.   
Their love makes the storybooks, with ending making   
The stars their final resting place. With the winged creature joining before   
The man.   
Death causes the man to record this painful moment

The years grew unkind to the man.  
Bones creaked as the hairs turned grey.  
Shadows watched as the father rose into the man,  
And the man became his father.   
He laughs at the warning his father once gave,  
As the truth came forth years ago.   
The happiness left once the women appeared.  
The memories came crashing down like a wave,  
Dragging down him to the pits of hell.   
He went to bed   
To die all alone as the final tape unraveled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
